


And July

by Changkyunnnie



Category: Cravity (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Seriwoo, Mutual Pining, This is not slow burn it is just slow, minimo rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changkyunnnie/pseuds/Changkyunnnie
Summary: He isn’t even sure why it has to be in July specifically but he’s putting pressure on himself that it’s now or never.Today he was going to confess to Minhee, even if he has to stutter all his words out, even if Minhee plays it off as a joke again. There will be no more accepting Minhee’s snarky remarks like “Oh hyung stop joking like that.” or “Stop practicing your flirting lines with me. It’s not a good joke.”No more shaking his head back at the younger while saying “Sorry Mini, you’re right it’s just a joke.” to save himself from the embarrassment.
Relationships: Kang Minhee & Koo Jungmo, Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo, Park Serim & Seo Woobin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	And July

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This has not been beta-ed yet because I'm too tired. Sorry and thank you for clicking on this fic. :D

**  
[_But today it'll be different,_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rCeM57e2BfU) **   
**[ _all the emotions I've pushed back_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rCeM57e2BfU) **   
**[ _I'll tell you today. I hope we'll be okay._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rCeM57e2BfU) **   
  
_-[And July by Heize ft. Dean](https://youtu.be/lTO5jFKFBto)_   
  
  


Jungmo looks at his reflection on the full-sized mirror of his room, from head to toe he could humbly but confidently say that he was a bit more handsome today than usual. He hopes so. His hair is carefully styled to give a tousled look like he doesn’t care with bangs parted in the middle. The purple hair with the light pink streaks gives a nice contrast to his blue and black polo shirt that’s an odd mix of denim and plaid. His outfit is a bit too flashy for his usual taste granted that his wardrobe is mostly just plain oversized shirts and comfortable joggers but he was going to make an exception just for today.

There is a mountain of clothes in disarray on his bed and on the wooden flooring of his spacious bedroom. He scrunches his nose at the thought of having to clean up later once he gets back home from his little meeting with Minhee.

He pauses his train of thought. Meeting. Right. They’re just having a friendly meeting today. 

It’s nothing special just the two of them hanging out, like normal people who have been best friends for years normally do. This is totally not a date. The hundred or thousand times they have had friendly meetings together, just the two of them, those are all totally not dates.

Maybe a few years ago he was totally fine with that arrangement. Back then he didn’t think too much of the way they comfortably spent their time together without their other friends, but lately, Jungmo has been wishing there was more.

It had been a hard and embarrassing process to even begin trying to hint to a brick wall like Kang Minhee that he wished they were more than just friends. Given the fact that Jungmo has zero experience in flirting much less being in any type of romantic relationship, he doesn’t know if the ways he was trying to convey his true emotions were effective or not.

He was not about to start listening to mischievous people like Serim and Wonjin who have been feeding him dangerous thoughts like Minhee feels the same way that he does.

The days they spent lounging around each other doing their own thing in the same place, in the same room, in each other’s bubble, it was comfortable but always with nothing more than just an atmosphere of friendship- or well, that’s what Jungmo thinks of their situation. He has been hoping there was more to Jungmo and Minhee than just Jungmo and Minhee, the best friends that constantly had to explain to some people that they’re just really good friends nothing more. 

It’s bullshit, actually. He feels so bad every time he has to fake a smile when they politely correct someone in a conversation who would just assume they were dating. The way he keeps his mouth shut as he physically feels his heart drop every time Minhee would nonchalantly say “I don’t care if he starts dating.” when someone in their friend group gossips that Jungmo has an admirer that would very much want to know if Jungmo was interested. He never was interested because all he wanted is for Minhee to be the one to look at him in an adoring way like those strangers who know nothing about him do.

Jungmo sighs in frustration. He stops his hand midway from messing up his hair that he was slaving on styling just minutes earlier. Now he feels foolish about getting dressed up and excited all by himself. He thinks that the truth of the matter is now crashing down on him.

He had woken up with a positive mindset, hopeful that today was going to be special but now he’s getting cold feet. His brain is starting to go overboard again, overthinking and of course getting scared of the possible repercussions of his planned actions for the day would be. Now he wonders if trying to get out of this “friend zone” with possibly the love of his life is worth the risk of jeopardizing almost five years of friendship.

“Stop thinking Jungmo.” He says loudly as he slaps his cheeks with both hands. “If you don’t tell Mini today, you’re never going to tell him. Stop being a coward.” He tells his reflection on the mirror hoping it brings him back the enthusiasm he felt earlier that day while reading Minhee’s text message confirming that the younger will make it to their hang out.

The message Minhee sent had a blue heart emoji after the short ‘yea’ and it was already enough for Jungmo to physically feel his cheeks hurting from smiling widely like a fool. It was the effect Minhee had on him- swift, strong, and easy. Jungmo really thinks he has to pull through with it today or else his own worries would be too much to handle.

If it’s not today, he can’t anymore. He needs to resist giving himself reasons as to why today was not the right time. He had planned on confessing multiple times before but have always chickened out of it because of stupid things like being scared or Minhee was too busy that week to be able to take in something emotionally heavy like his best friend of five years is in love with him. His worst reasoning to date is that the weather was just not for confessing one’s undying love. It was too sunny, what if he gets rejected on a beautiful sunny Sunday morning? That would have been horribly pathetic.

If he moves his confession date again who is to say he won’t find a way to silently keep his feelings for another year or two- like he has always been doing. It’s the end of the timeline he’d set for himself during the start of the year. He isn’t even sure why it has to be in July specifically but he’s putting pressure on himself that it’s now or never. 

Today he was going to confess to Minhee, even if he has to stutter all his words out, even if Minhee plays it off as a joke again. There will be no more accepting Minhee’s snarky remarks like “Oh hyung stop joking like that.” or “Stop practicing your flirting lines with me. It’s not a good joke.”

No more shaking his head back at the younger while saying “Sorry Mini, you’re right it’s just a joke.” to save himself from the embarrassment. If today Minhee finally firmly rejects him, Jungmo at least wants to make things clear that he sees Minhee as more than just a friend. He knows that getting together with the younger is not the goal at all but maybe if Minhee could give him a real answer- a ‘yes’ or a ‘no’, or maybe a ‘maybe’ paired with a chance to prove himself then the uncertainty of where he stands in Minhee’s life would be one less worry he’d have on his shoulders.

“You can do this.” Jungmo chants again to his reflection on last time before giving himself a double thumbs up. He turns around, grabs his bag and car keys, and walks out of his bedroom. 

His heart is beating fast, he feels like he’s going to get sick of nervousness but he tries hard to keep a small hopeful smile on his face. He really hopes he could do this.

* * *

“If you think for one second that I know how relationships work, then you are so wrong,” Serim says from the passenger seat of Jungmo’s car. They’re on their way to their friend Junho’s birthday party that’s held at a restaurant outside of campus. Jungmo and Serim had classes that ended late in the afternoon so most of their friends have already arrived at the venue.

Jungmo had decided to open up a little about his growing feelings for his younger best friend. Serim was a close friend who he only met during college and even though they now have a bigger circle everyone knows that Minhee and Jungmo are the best friends that gravitate towards each other most of the time. 

To Jungmo, the sophomore college student Minhee is the same boy that got angry when Jungmo saw him shedding a few tears during the older’s high school graduation party. He started having feelings for the same Minhee who was qualified for all the prestigious universities in the country and a few others abroad and yet he conveniently ended up in the same school as Jungmo. 

He remembers the day so vividly. Minhee was proud of being accepted by all those good universities but it was also such a Minhee thing to do to snob the opportunities for his own reasons. “I don’t really want to leave this city just yet. Plus they have a good enough program that I can qualify to apply for a master’s program in a better university once I graduate.” The fresh high school graduate Minhee had told him almost two years ago when the younger had broken the news that they were going to share the same alma mater yet again.

The world doesn’t revolve around him, especially not Minhee’s world but now that he looks back to it there has always been a part of him that was expecting the younger to say “I stayed because I wanted to be with you.” What a delusional thought he quickly corrects himself and focuses back on the conversation with Serim.

He clears his throat before replying. “I know that hyung.” The older gives him a questioning look in response before asking; “Then why are you asking me for advice?”

Jungmo hums, hands on the steering wheel. “Well. You’re the only option I have aside from Allen-hyung of course. You and Allen-hyung are the only people that won’t spill my feelings to Minhee. Have you considered that Woobin would literally kill me instead of helping me?”

The older of the two chuckles at the last sentence. “That’s true also, Woobin would laugh at your face before trying to kill you for wanting to date his kid.”

“Hey!” Jungmo barks back almost in a whine like he usually does when someone teases him.

“But Jungmo, full offense bro but anyone with eyes knows that you’re in love with Minhee. Like, with the capital L kind of love.”

Jungmo pouts while still looking at the road not even sparing his friend a glance. “I don’t need you to tell me that. Minhee has eyes and still won’t see that all my flirting is real. What I need to know is how you managed to confess to Woobin and actually date the man of your dreams.”

Serim hums in understanding. It’s a few moments of silence before he speaks again. “But we’re different from Minhee and you. Woobin and I weren’t best friends when we got together meanwhile you and your lover boy have known each other since high school. Aren’t you the best person to know what should be done to be able to really get the message across that you’re romantically interested in him?”

Jungmo groans at this. They’re entering the parking lot of the restaurant and he just got more tired with Serim being unhelpful. He parks his car a few slots away from the main entrance of the building.

“Great. Thanks for giving more pressure where it wasn’t needed. Yes, I am kind of an incompetent best friend in case you have not noticed.” Jungmo laments. 

“You’re very welcome!” The older replies enthusiastically. Jungmo doesn’t give him a reply, just turns the engine off and follows his friend out of the car and inside the restaurant.

Once they enter the venue they spot Wonjin who is waving his arms in the air to get their attention. The hall Junho reserved was a bit spacious but it’s filled with college students, half of which Jungmo are acquaintances with, and the other half people he assumed are from the birthday boy’s department. The people sat in different tables segregated by who their friends were. Their main group of friends is taking up two tables because there’s just too much of them.

He spots Minhee at the end of one table talking animatedly with a black-haired boy sitting next to him. Jungmo can’t put a name to the face but he knows that the stranger is one of Minhee’s block mates and also a friend of Hyeongjun and Junho. Next to the boy is Hyeongjun who was engrossed with the screen of his camera, probably looking at photos he already took before they arrived. Other people in the table Minhee was at were Hangyul, another common friend, and his younger brother. The kid also seems to be in the discussion with Minhee and the black-haired classmate.

“Looks like lover boy is having fun with someone else.” Serim whispers, nudging Jungmo’s side. It takes Jungmo around 2 seconds before he processes what his friend just said and he nudges back at Serim, harder than before. He hears the other make a pained noise before Serim could reprimand him Jungmo announces he’s leaving as he points to the table where Junho is. “I’m gonna give my gift to Junho and say hi for the both of us first. Go to Woobin already and save me a seat.”

Serim glances at the tables their friends have occupied and then back at Jungmo. With a knowing smile, he says “Don’t take too long.” Jungmo rolls his eyes as a reply and makes his way to where the birthday boy was.

The party goes on until a good portion of the night but since the first five minutes that he had arrived, Jungmo just knew he was not going to have fun.

There were not enough alcoholic beverages for anyone to do something hilarious enough to brighten his mood. Woobin and Serim were disgustingly clingy, loudly reasoning out that they didn’t see much of each other the days prior due to being too busy. Allen was in and out of their table, the older was either joining in random dances on the makeshift dance floor or being called out to other tables because he was friends with everyone. The two youngest in the friend group, Taeyoung and Seongmin disappeared shortly after they finished eating, saying something about trying to make new friends. 

Wonjin and Hyeonjun were at the other table busy doing whatever it was that couples did and Minhee was just comfortable with spending the whole night talking with his classmate and the other kid that kept going back to the buffet. 

Minhee had briefly acknowledged Jungmo’s existence just once so he could introduce Lee Eunsang- his classmate and a high schooler named Dohyon who is Hangyul’s little brother. Minhee then proceeds to ignore Jungmo’s existence for the rest of the night, not blatantly of course but Jungmo feels extra dramatic about it because the younger looked like he was so engrossed with the people on the other table- he looked so engrossed with talking to Lee Eunsang. 

It was an eye-opening experience for Jungmo. This is real proof that the feelings he had for Minhee were not just a brewing seasonal crush. The way his insides felt like it was boiling from the frustration with the fact that the jealousy he was feeling is not valid because they were nothing more than friends. He hated how he had no right to do anything but stay still and look pretty on his seat, entertaining random acquaintances and people who wanted to spark up a conversation with him. 

It felt so uncomfortable that he is at the same place with Minhee but not there with Minhee. There was really nothing stopping him from getting out of his chair and joining in the conversation at the other table but he feels like he shouldn’t. He feels like he would be intruding in something Minhee doesn’t want him to be a part of so he keeps to his own devices. 

Time passes by so slowly when he is not having fun and Jungmo feels like everything just blurs out into a mess of sadness and ultimately just one of the saddest college get-together nights he’s been to. Eventually, he feels Allen sliding on the chair next to him, the older just came from another table that was playing board games for some reason.

Half of the people invited had already excused themselves. Some people announced they were clubbing, others were going to cram some projects. Jungmo himself was about to go home just waiting for the right time to excuse himself. 

“Has anyone told you that you look absolutely intimidating when you’re not smiling?” Allen asks him the second he catches a breath from all the activities he was doing. 

“What do you mean, hyung?” Jungmo questions almost immediately. Allen leans a little closer to Jungmo just so they could hear each other better despite the semi loud pop music that’s been playing for some time now. 

“I think that it’s about time you properly confess to Minhee, not those lame attempts at flirting that you think no one would notice. You look so miserable like a jealous kicked puppy.” The older boy tells him honestly. Jungmo groans at the lecture. 

“Allen-hyung, has anyone ever told you that you’re the actual devil?” Allen laughs at him. 

“Do you know that we have been watching you painfully pine on him and it’s getting boring after the sixth month and it’s been more than a year Jungmo.” 

“It’s not that simple,” Jungmo answers honestly. He doesn’t feel like he could say more because he knows everyone understands that he’d be very very hurt if he can’t keep Minhee in his life. 

“It is.” Allen pats his shoulder while flashing him a sweet smile. Jungmo thinks Allen has the aura and face of an angel but he really isn’t. The older continues talking. “Just confess Mo. The worst Mini would do is ruin all the years of friendship you guys have because he doesn’t wanna be friends with you anymore.” 

“Hyung! That’s not very assuring.” Jungmo sees the whole world flash before his eyes with Allen’s words and really that would be the worst thing ever. Probably worse than keeping his feelings for himself until he dies. 

“Nothing is. Now let’s stop gossiping about your non-existent love life and give me a ride home.”

“Yes sir.” 

That night Jungmo found it hard to sleep. The thoughts of whether he should be keeping his feelings for his best friend to himself or risk it all and have the peace of mind that he did something was the only thing on his mind. 

* * *

It’s a typical Saturday afternoon and they’re in Minhee’s cafe, the one that’s just across campus. They’re alone again, just the two of them. It’s not a date- Jungmo doesn’t consider it as one. 

Another unplanned hangout that he kind of expected. Minhee was the one that had a heavier load and the younger’s last class during the week always ends at 12noon on a Saturday. The younger would usually either get some homework done right after in the campus library or text Jungmo if he was free for lunch or to hang out.

The thing is Jungmo’s almost always free or maybe he has been unknowingly avoiding any sort of commitment during Saturday afternoons just so he could have some reason to be conveniently available, or whatever. On days where he absolutely wants to see the younger, he’d be making up reasons to be on campus just so it wouldn’t be weird that he’s sitting on the benches outside the younger’s buildings armed with Minhee’s favorite yogurt drink. 

Today it was Minhee that texted him a little after 1 pm. He told Jungmo he was studying in ‘the cafe’ and it was okay if Jungmo dropped by. That’s a little over two hours ago now and Jungmo had arrived at the cafe with Minhee furiously scribbling on a sheet of paper with two thick books open. Now the younger one is more laid back, not even looking at Jungmo just busy eating his cake. He has one airpod on and is watching some video on his phone. 

He concentrates on looking at the younger, the way his long lashes fan just above his freckled cheeks while he focuses on the screen of his phone, mindlessly chewing on the cake he just shoved in his mouth. Jungmo thinks about where he shifted from looking at Minhee as just a friend that was dear to him to someone he wants to hold hands with and make happy at every moment. Minhee has become someone that Jungmo’s willing to do anything for just so he could see him smile. 

He likes Minhee so much and he thought he was okay swallowing it all in but lately, there’s such a heavy yearning for him to confess. There has been a nagging feeling inside of him that says if he doesn’t confess someone will sweep in and take Minhee away from him- even if Minhee isn’t his in the first place. 

“Hyung, stop staring at me. You’re being weird.” Minhee comments as he hovers his finger to his phone. Jungmo assumes he paused the video. Minhee leans closer to where Jungmo is and the older instinctively moves back, caught off guard by the younger’s actions. Minhee has a questioning look directed at Jungmo, the bottom lip in a semi pout. The younger stabs his fork on Jungmo’s untouched caramel cake and grins when the older doesn’t comment on it. 

He successfully moves back to his seat once he has the fork inside his mouth satisfied. Jungmo’s silent, too busy noticing the way Minhee’s ears are a certain shade of red earlier and when Minhee had leaned closer his unstyled brown hair looked so soft that Jungmo wanted to run his fingers through them and his bare face had all the visible freckles that Jungmo thinks he had already memorized yet wanted to see more of.  
  
“Hyung!” Minhee called him out again. 

“Sorry. I was thinking about how to tell you that you’re so pretty.” Jungmo mindlessly says. He watches Minhee’s expression change from shock, confusion and then into something unreadable. It’s exactly this progression of expressions that worries Jungmo, it could mean so many things and he doesn’t want to know any of the possible meanings- he’s so scared to understand the emotions behind Minhee’s reaction. 

In a matter of seconds, Minhee gets over it, reverts back to the usual cheeky Minhee that he is and makes a disgusted face at Jungmo. The one he uses with everyone, especially Woobin and Wonjin when they try to call him cute. “Stop saying things I already know.” He says under his breath. Minhee ends up with a small pout again, shifts his attention back to what he was doing on his phone, and clicks play again. 

That’s the end of that. 

Jungmo lets out a breath he was unknowingly holding in and reaches for his phone in his pocket. He silently opens the camera application and focuses the viewfinder on the cutest scene before him- a pouting Minhee focused on his phone, a fork with frosting on one hand, untouched uni books, and a mountain of snacks in the table between them. He could look at this for the rest of the day. 

* * *

“What do you think?” Jungmo asks as he turns around to show the outfit he was wearing to Minhee. It was nothing special really, just a plain black hoodie with the new minimalist text ‘RMTCRW” printed on it. The younger is impatiently standing outside the fitting room of the Royal Crown store looking at him like he was doing something very wrong. 

“I don’t know,” Minhee says but Jungmo can sense he wanted to say more so Jungmo tilts his head in question and the younger takes it as the chance to continue. “Why are you shopping in this store again?” It was the Minhee language for ‘I don’t like it here.’ 

Jungmo hums and wonders why the younger feels uncomfortable in his ‘favorite’ shop. “This is a popular brand with everyone and their clothes are nice. It’s not too flashy but they’re comfortable for me.” 

“Okay, but-.” Minhee is frowning a little, looks side to side to make sure there isn’t a clerk that could hear their conversation and leans closer to Jungmo before saying. “You can buy three hoodies with the same boring design and the same quality in other no brand stores outside.” 

Jungmo notices how serious Minhee is with what he is saying. The younger continues talking. “One shirt here is the price of a really really good jacket in those cool Hongdae stores where Serim-hyung and Woobin-hyung shop at. We should go there instead of this place. I know you’re rich but it’s more fun when you get really fashionable things for cheaper. Not that we know fashion but you understand right?” 

At this point, Minhee is blabbering about how the prices are just unfair and Jungmo just feels himself smiling at the way the younger is overthinking Jungmo’s purchases- or well future purchases if he can talk him out of buying the hoodie.  
  
Who is Jungmo even kidding? Minhee doesn’t even need to try very hard if he wants Jungmo to do something, anything, he just has to say the words and Jungmo would make it happen. Minhee is still frowning as he points at one of the shoes on display talking about how it’s half the price of his laptop when Jungmo pulls on the sleeves of his sweater paws. “Okay Mini. I won’t buy here but you have to help me buy in those stores you’re talking about.” Jungmo tells him with a smile. 

Minhee pauses his monologue, squints his eyes at Jungmo before his expression lights up- an idea. “Only if you buy me dinner in a chicken place I really really want to try, it’s in the same area as the shops I’m telling you about.”

Of course. Typical Minhee. Jungmo rolls his eyes at Minhee while shaking his head, the younger takes it as a yes and raises both his long arms in triumph chanting ‘chicken chicken’ with his low voice. “Don’t get too excited now. I’m gonna change out of this first.” Jungmo tells Minhee and the younger just gives him a toothy grin. It almost takes his breath away. 

Jungmo ends up buying the Romantic Crown hoodie that he tried on just because he didn’t want his drive to the store to go to waste. He also buys three more hoodies and five cool looking shirts in the store that Minhee drags him in. 

They had fun walking around Hongdae. It was a lively area very popular with college students and Jungmo could not deny that going there with Minhee felt like they were going on a date. He wished it was. He wanted to hold Minhee’s hand under all the bright neon lights from rows and rows of clothing shops. He wanted to keep Minhee close because he didn’t want to lose the younger in the sea of people. 

Many people around their age or younger are busking on the paved streets. Crowds of spectators gather around watching and cheering at people who are singing or doing a dance cover. Jungmo sometimes pulls Minhee in when he hears an interesting performance, especially those busking with live instruments like guitar or keyboard. Minhee giggled and whispered to his ear about how they should be thankful they’re “kinda tall” so the crowd of people didn’t exactly hinder them from seeing the performers. 

The chicken place where Minhee wanted to eat was packed and the younger didn’t want to wait their turn so they settled with eating as much street food as they could. Minhee had taken it as a challenge to order all his favorite ones and also all the ones he hadn't tried before. Jungmo had to talk him out of buying a big grilled squid not because Jungmo didn’t want to buy it for the younger but because they’re both too full to even think about buying more.

The best thing he purchases for the night is a polo shirt that’s a mix between denim and plaid, it was something completely out of his style spectrum as proven by the fact that it was in the mannequin display of a posh looking shop. It was Minhee that saw it and they had stood outside of the shop for a considerable amount of time talking about how Serim would love the shirt. By some force of magic, the kind-looking sales lady managed to coerce them into the shop and Jungmo into the fitting room with the shirt in hand. 

Minhee’s expression of awe when he walks out of the fitting room was enough to convince Jungmo to buy it- even if he was vocally telling the madam that he doesn’t know where he would be wearing it. “When the two of you go on a date again, of course. Where else would you wear this?” She tells him with a smile as she carefully folds the shirt. Jungmo warily looks to where Minhee is now observing another outfit on the other side of the shop. Minhee is checking out a bomber jacket that’s a mix of denim and cloth, the jacket body is denim while the sleeves are off-white fabric. 

“We’re just friends ma’am,” Jungmo tells her softly. She gives him a laugh in response as if she doesn’t believe him. “It’s always just friends with you kids these days. Go on a date only as friends, hold hands only as friends, look at each other with so much love only as friends.” She finishes placing his neatly folded shirt on a black paper bag with a red ribbon tied around it. Jungmo laughs with her because he wonders if she has read him so well. 

“Ma’am, do you think that jacket would look good on him?” Jungmo asks. 

“Son, that boy and you would look good in anything in this shop. He looks like a model. Are you guys models?” She suddenly asks seriously.

“No! We’re just college students, ma’am.” Jungmo answers bashfully. He’s laughing at her sudden seriousness but couldn’t find the words to disagree that Minhee would look good in anything. 

“Well mister college student, your friend that is a boy would look good in that jacket. Do you want me to ask him to try it on?” She gives him a sweet warm smile and Jungmo just knows he’s going to end up buying that jacket for Minhee. 

* * *

“Are you seriously not dating Jungmo-hyung? You’re in his latest Instagram post and I almost commented that he should have added hashtag lovestagram.” Hyeongjun says, his voice hushed as they enter their classroom. Minhee takes the leftmost seat in the front row, the one closest to the smart TV hanging on the wall and Hyeongjun sits right next to him. They’re early for the next lecture and Minhee already feels the headache he’s gonna get from his friend’s endless pestering about his relationship with Jungmo. 

It’s been over a year since Jungmo has started acting weird with him and for so many months now everyone had been waiting for them to “get together” or in Taeyoung’s wise words; “When will you guys announce that you have been dating for five years now?”

“No. We’re just friends. How many times do I have to say it again?” Minhee tries not to raise his voice but his replies come with a hiss. 

Hyeongjun gives him the face of doubt. Had they not been in a classroom he knows the other would have attempted to hit him for lying, even though Minhee was telling the truth and nothing but the truth. “Keep telling yourself that.” The younger one says before facing the other way when he hears someone calling his name, successfully dropping the subject for now.

Minhee didn’t know where everyone got the idea that Jungmo was serious with all those lame flirting he was doing with Minhee- an odd behavior if you asked him. Jungmo’s sudden cheesy words and the use of the term “I like you” has been an annoyance to Minhee since it started. 

The truth of the matter is while his mind wants him to be logical and focus on the fact that Jungmo’s pretty words and proclamations of ‘like’ did not necessarily mean he was romantically interested in the younger, Minhee’s heartaches in response to it because he wants for it all to be real.

‘But it isn’t real, right? Jungmo only likes you as a friend.’ He would constantly remind himself. It’s like a mantra he chants to himself every time the older boy looks at him with a sweet but goofy smile on his face. When Minhee questions Jungmo about it he’d say “Sorry I couldn’t help looking at you because you’re so cute.” It was foul. Those are dangerous words that could feed hope into Minhee, a hope he thought was buried deep inside him somewhere around the time Jungmo had entered university.

Minhee has mastered the ways of controlling his emotions, letting his face stay emotionless as his hands curl into a fist, nails burying on the flesh of his palm as he lets the panic of getting complimented by his long term crush pass through his body. Sometimes Minhee feels the heat of embarrassment creep to his ears and face, the absolute horror and confusion between believing someone you like is genuinely complimenting you because they like you to remember that you are nothing more than just a best friend to him. 

It’s sick because Jungmo doesn’t know the effect he has on Minhee. He doesn’t know how much Minhee hopes it’s true when he says “I’d do anything for you, you know that right?”It’s a sweet sentence and Minhee shares the same sentiment, but in a different way that he thinks Jungmo could never imagine. 

He thinks that to Jungmo, he was someone like a little brother who turned into a lifelong best friend but for Minhee, he had always liked Jungmo in the way the people who would bashfully slide a love letter on Jungmo’s school locker would. He longed to be the reason Jungmo would smile, to be someone who can call himself Jungmo’s special person. Those were the wishful things he had thought of and only once in his life did he have the courage to put it all on letter hoping that Jungmo would understand. 

Yes, Minhee had once written a confession love letter to Jungmo and it was the worst decision of his life. But when you’re sixteen and in love with a high school senior who also happens to be your close friend, Minhee figured it was the most logical way of confessing.

He wants to bury himself alive every time he remembers the whole process of buying stationary. The heart-racing experience of writing word for word the reasons why he thought that Koo Jungmo was the most imperfectly perfect person in the world and then finishing off the whole confession with how he hopes that if Jungmo was going to reject his romantic interest, they would still remain as close friends the way they have always been. 

And it happened just like that.

Jungmo never acknowledged the letter, never spoke of it as if he had never read it in the first place and Minhee would much rather move to the end of the world than personally ask Jungmo if he had read the confession letter he wrote for him.

So when Jungmo finds Minhee crying in one of the hallways in the Koo’s household during the older boy’s high school graduation party, Minhee cries harder, cries angrily as he buries his tear-stained face at the junction of Jungmo’s neck and shoulder. The older boy thinks Minhee was crying because he was going to leave him behind, purposely promising that he will definitely not lose communication with him. It was the first time Minhee had felt Jungmo caress the back of his head gently and lovingly while whispering that everything would be okay. He had wished to stay at that moment forever. 

That was almost four years ago now and at that time Minhee couldn’t tell Jungmo that everything wasn’t going to be okay. Nothing was okay because Jungmo ignored his confession, Jungmo was going to leave him and Jungmo didn’t love him the way Minhee wanted him to.

* * *

Jungmo’s the first one to arrive in the coffee shop that they were going to have a “not date” in. He’d successfully received the drinks he ordered when he got a text message from Minhee that he was a few minutes away. 

He picks the cozy corner of the shop that had two sofa seats and one tiny table in between them. The warm yellow light shining directly down on him felt like somewhat of a spotlight but Jungmo thinks it was the best area to have some sort of privacy in a public space. He had also taken the liberty of knowing where the washroom is just in case he has to cry or something when Minhee finally rejects him for real this time. 

He busies himself with his phone, trying to look through all his social media accounts but not really seeing anything, just clicking and clicking, mind blank until he hears footsteps approaching and he looks up to someone saying “Hi.” in an all too familiar voice.

It’s Minhee, smiling brightly while looking like an absolute angel and Jungmo thinks ‘oh god’ he was really in love with this beautiful boy. He takes in Minhee’s look, his hair is parted on the side with his favorite blue-tinted glasses placed at the top of his head. He’s wearing a white graphic shirt underneath the bomber jacket that Jungmo had bought him months ago- in the very same shop where he bought the shirt he was wearing today. 

Minhee had first insisted that he didn’t need it but despite the protests, it quickly became one of the younger boy’s favorite jackets and Jungmo’s heart warms up every time he sees Minhee wearing it, an unexplainable feeling of adoration. He didn’t know if by chance destiny had sent him a sign- there must be some type of good meaning behind them unknowingly matching the clothes that they got together. It strengthens Jungmo’s resolution a little bit and he thinks that today is truly the day. 

“Hello,” Jungmo says back as he watches the younger pull the sofa chair back and fit his long limbs on it awkwardly. It’s funny, the way Minhee is so tall, even taller than Jungmo now and yet he’s still a handful, a big baby. Kang Minhee is someone you can’t help but want to take care of despite knowing that he can take care of himself. It’s the Minhee effect that Jungmo knows have captured so many people, in their friend group alone Woobin, Wonjin and sometimes even Hyeongjun were susceptible to this and Jungmo knew he was the biggest sucker of them all but maybe his was a different kind of weakness for the younger.

“So, why are you so dressed up? It’s the first time I see you with that shirt on since you bought it.” Minhee tells the other once he finishes taking a sip from the drink that Jungmo had already ordered before the younger arrived. Jungmo is perfectly aware that Minhee loved this particular coffee shop’s caramel macchiato and had Minhee arrived first, he knows the younger would have ordered matcha latte for him. It’s all the little details about each other that they know by heart that makes the relationship between them just a little bit more special than other friendships they have.

He can see that Minhee had also scanned his whole look and he suddenly feels like he still wasn’t dressed up enough for the special occasion. 

“Well... I’m going to confess to my crush today.” Jungmo says. He drops the bomb simply, tries to say it as confidently as he could even when he’s fidgeting with his hands and he wants to run away now. He wills himself to look at Minhee, to focus on Minhee and see the other’s reaction, not like he can’t bring himself to look anywhere else anyway. 

Minhee who has been holding onto the coffee mug sets it down gently on the small coffee table. He has an unreadable expression on his face. It was the look Minhee always has whenever he was going to say something rude to Jungmo every time the older one tried to flirt with him. This time it is a bit different because the atmosphere suddenly shifted heavily and uncharacteristically it’s taking Minhee a bit too long to respond.  
  
He watches Minhee swallow before speaking. “So.” The younger starts speaking. He didn’t expect Minhee’s voice to break once he starts talking and finds it hard to understand how the usually direct younger is now looking anywhere but at him. “So, what does that have to do with me? Why am I here then?” 

Jungmo sighs. He’s doing it again, always avoiding the obvious.

“Minhee. You know it’s you right?” Jungmo interjects. He doesn’t know how he even manages to say it so easily, so directly. But he stops speaking when he sees Minhee open his mouth as if he was in shock. Is the younger genuinely shocked that he was the object of Jungmo’s affection? 

“Is this some joke to you? When will you stop?” Minhee finally says angrily. His voice is low and shaking. Jungmo didn’t understand this. He doesn’t understand where the thought of all of this being a joke had even started. Who was feeding Minhee these ideas? 

“No. Why do you always think I’m joking, am I a funny man to you?” Jungmo tries to lighten up the mood, unaware of just how much confusion the other boy is also going through. 

“Obviously you’re not funny. Am I laughing?” Minhee answers immediately. It’s obvious that his irritation is rising. His face is turning red and a deep frown etched on his pretty lips.

Jungmo sighs. He doesn’t know where Minhee’s deep aggression on the topic is stemming from and it’s starting to frustrate him back. All the months of rejection were not an issue to him really. It was one thing to invalidate the vague signals that Jungmo was sending him, that was okay but to this is too much. 

Why would Minhee even think that Jungmo would continuously exert effort into pranking him? Why would any sane person do that? 

“I’ve been telling you that I like you and you always think it’s some kind of joke. What do I have to do to make you understand that I genuinely like you. Not just as your best friend. Do you know that I hate it whenever I have to tell someone we’re just friends because I want to be more? Do you know how hard my heart hurts? Sometimes I want to hold your hand. All the time I want to tell you that you’re so pretty, that you don’t have to wear foundation over your freckles because they’re the most beautiful thing in the world.” 

“Hyung, please stop.” Minhee tries to say but Jungmo shakes his head. He’s had enough of Minhee telling him to shut up for years. Just this once he’s going to speak up. 

“Please just let me say my confession before you reject me.”  
  
Minhee opens his mouth and then for the longest three seconds of his life Jungmo watches as the younger closes his mouth and slowly nods in understanding. Minhee finally stays silent but he’s shaking and is still refusing to look at Jungmo. 

“I don’t know when I started to slowly fall for you but it’s almost been a year since I really understood my feelings. Does that make sense? Of course back when we first met you were someone I already wanted to protect because you were younger and you were just someone that made me happy but somewhere along the way you became someone that I think I can’t live without.

Minhee please believe me when I tell you that I tried really hard to understand the nature of my feelings before I started to do those failed flirtations with you. Every time you rejected me I knew it was wrong that I kept saying that hyung is sorry for it. But not even one of my lame pick up lines was a joke. I genuinely like you. I genuinely think you are the most beautiful, most handsome, and cutest person in the world, and more than your looks I am in love with your personality. I love the way you’re determined and able to reach every goal you want. I love that you are so focused on your studies, learning, and growing and yet you’re still able to have active fun hobbies like playing sports and even those online games that you keep losing sleep on. 

I don’t even think I have any real concrete reason why I like you so much, it’s just because you are Kang Minhee. Just the thought of meeting you every day already makes me so happy.”  
  
By this time Minhee had found the courage to look Jungmo in the eyes. He’s actually listening and the way it seems like he is really processing the words Jungmo is blabbering about gives the older boy more courage to continue.  
  
“And Minhee, if you are disgusted with my feelings I can understand that. Of course, maybe to you, I’m just a best friend but please understand that I at least needed to tell you my feelings. I think I need the closure of knowing that you acknowledge and understand that I was never playing with you. I genuinely like- no, I genuinely love you Kang Minhee and I’m willing to give you the world if you ask for it. I think. If I can give you the world that is.” Jungmo ends his words with a smile. It feels liberating to finally confess through words the genuine feelings he has for the younger that his awkward self could not show through action.

“Are you done?” Minhee asks slowly. Jungmo’s heart drops to the ground at the words. It was not what he was expecting at all to be Minhee’s first words in response to his speech that seemed to take forever. 

“Minhee.” 

“Four years.” The younger boy starts. He’s not looking at Jungmo again and has his arms crossed against his chest. 

“What? Four years??” Jungmo asks, unsure of what was happening.

“Four years, hyung. That’s how long ago I confessed to you and now four years after ignoring my confession letter, you’re now telling me that you’re in love with me. Isn’t that a little bit too much Jungmo-hyung?”

Jungmo’s mouth drops open and he’s genuinely lost. He feels like Minhee is talking in code and none of it makes sense to him. More than anything, he felt the genuine sound of pain in Minhee’s voice. The younger one sounded so tired as if he had been hurting more than Jungmo had. 

“What do you mean? You never gave me a confession letter.” Jungmo never recalls anything of that sort. He never even considered that Minhee would look at him the same way he does at the younger. This was all new information to him. 

Minhee frowns at him, clearly waiting for him to explain more. But what more could he explain? If the younger says he confessed four years ago that would be around the time Jungmo was going to graduate from high school, and at that time he never even thought about things like romance or love and then it hit him. 

Jungmo from four years ago was cold and reckless and did not think too much of other people’s feelings and he definitely did not care about all the confession letters he got. He never read any of those, at all.

“Minhee I never read the confession letters for me. I never read even one of them.” The shame of his past creeps into his system. The way he had hurt not only Minhee but so many other people from the past. He suddenly understands how wrong his actions back then were. He still continues explaining.  
  
“I don’t know where you got the idea that I read the letters but I never did. I would usually give them back if they give it to me themselves and if it’s in my locker and I don’t know who sent it I would throw it away.”

“What? Why are you so???” Minhee interjects at his confession. The younger laughs but it’s humorless. Minhee shakes his head in disbelief. “You’re such an asshole hyung. I knew you were popular but wow that’s… wow.”  
  
Jungmo outwardly frowns and hangs his head in shame. Not only was he feeling embarrassed for his past self, but he also now had to deal with the fact that he had thrown his best friend’s- now apparently the love of his life’s confession letter. 

It also dawns on him that knowing his past self, if he read it, their whole friendship would have been an awkward mess because he definitely did not see Minhee that way back then. But Jungmo keeps those thoughts to himself and honestly lays down his reasons for being the cold person that he was back then. 

“Because most people that confessed to me are people I don’t even know. Those people only like me because of my face. Back then I had absolutely had no interest in dating and also no interest in entertaining thoughts of it. I know it’s too late but I never understood back then how painful it was for someone you genuinely like to ignore your feelings.” Jungmo trails off and realizes that Minhee had lived with that secret for years. 

“Oh my god. Kang Minhee, I threw away your confession letter to me four years ago and you didn’t tell me?” 

“I didn’t even know you threw it away, asshole! I just thought you wanted to ignore my feelings and then we can move on as best friends for the rest of our lives.” Minhee is still frowning at him, throwing words harshly at him. 

Jungmo sits in silence trying to process everything that just transpired and he knows and feels that Minhee is angry at him but he can’t help this feeling of hope bloom on his chest. Minhee had written a letter to him. Minhee had liked him before. What if Minhee also...

“So you like me too?” Jungmo asks hopefully.

“I liked you,” Minhee says. He had meant for it to sound harsher like that was the end of that but Minhee knows the moment he said it Jungmo has read him whole. 

The thing is, they’re best friends before anything else and now that Jungmo understands where all his aggression towards the older flirting with him is coming from. There was no coming back from that. Minhee has unknowingly opened up the door for Jungmo to freely exploit these facts that will enable the older to once again steal his heart- as if Jungmo didn’t have his heart to begin with. 

“Does that mean I can make you re-like me again?” Jungmo asks with a teasing grin. It’s stupid and cheesy and Minhee has no idea why he is in love with this asshole that threw the confession letter he had so carefully written so many years ago. 

Minhee shakes his head, “You’re crazy.” he simply says before reaching for his now lukewarm coffee. He hides behind the white ceramic cup.   
  
Jungmo grins triumphantly, silently stretching his arms out with a ‘yes’ on their little corner in the cozy coffee shop. 

There was no denying it, he knew he had won.

* * *

“Wait. So you’re still not dating?” Wonjin asks with a disgusted expression. The younger man gives Jungmo a fake dirty look before going back to his meal. They’re having lunch together at one of the restaurants inside the campus, catching up with the latest news.

“Minhee says he’s not an easy man so he’s going to make me work a little,” Jungmo says almost proudly while mixing his food in the metal bowl. Wonjin laughs at the older’s words and clicks his tongue. 

“Is that his way of saying you have to take him to eat like a hundred times before he officially dates you?” 

Jungmo stops mixing his food and looks at Wonjin like a deer caught in the headlights. Bingo. “Wow. Whipped.” Wonjin adds while Jungmo laments his situation.

“There’s really no issue with that,” Jungmo confesses he doesn’t add any more explanations but he thinks that joking aside, waiting for Minhee to feel comfortable is the least he can do. 

He knows that Minhee still needs time to trust him fully, especially with the years of uncertainty he made Minhee live through only because he decided to not give a shit about people’s genuine feelings for him back when he was younger. They both agreed to never tell a soul about what had truly transpired during those confession times. It will remain a secret how they managed to work out their “differences” to finally acknowledge that they truly are attracted to each other more than just best friends. 

If he tried hard enough, Jungmo could still hear Taeyoung screaming “So no more friend zone?” the day Woobin had decided to publicly question them as to why Minhee was not making a fuzz when Jungmo was subtly linking their arms together when they thought no one was looking. 

His attention on his food falters as his phone lights up. There is a message notification from the contact “My Mini”, which now had too many hearts after it. He uses one hand to open his phone to see what it is about. It’s a picture, technically a screenshot of what looked to be Eunsang and Junho smiling brightly, the background is familiar, surely it is the university field. It’s from Junho’s Instagram. 

The message says. [A little birdie (as in short, as in Allen-hyung) told me you were jealous of Eunsang. (Which is ew, btw!) Just so you know they started dating today!] 

Jungmo quickly types [[And when will we start dating, like them?] He doesn’t even think twice before sending it. He watches as the read receipt pops out. Minhee is typing and he smiles in anticipation, doesn’t even know what he should expect from the younger. 

The reply is a picture again and once it loads, it shows a crudely drawn star with the caption [here is a star for your efforts :P]. 

Jungmo groans and closes his phone. 

“What was that?” Wonjin asks him. 

“Nothing.” 

* * *

“I cannot emphasize how bad of an idea this is,” Allen comments as he organizes the dishes of food on the dining table. Jungmo commends himself for at least having the common sense to order it and not make the food. Taeyoung and Seongmin are putting up streamers, balloons, and the huge “Will you be my boyfriend?” banner that Seongmin had designed and printed earlier that day. 

From the couch, Serim was pumping out balloons and laughing at the way Jungmo was walking around looking like he was about two minutes away from losing it even when everything was supposedly under control. 

“What do you mean?” Jungmo asks loudly, pausing in the middle of the Kang’s living room. He had even managed to get the approval of Minhee’s parents and older brother before setting up this whole surprise event exactly six months after their weird confession with each other in the coffee shop. 

“Well… first of all, Minhee is gonna hate all the attention. The banner is good Seongmin, don’t get angry, but it’s too big and excessive and Minhee’s mom is gonna ask to keep it. Also, the way you’re having Wonjin of all people scam him into this surprise and Hyeongjun documenting the whole thing. You have successfully checked the list of everything Minhee does not want.” Allen says seriously, trying to hide his smile of course. Serim is laughing hysterically already. Jungmo knows that Allen is honestly the voice of reason in their friend group so now he’s starting to get scared from the rundown of why his plan is a bad one. 

“But Woobin said it was okay.” He says softly, trying to reason out. He’s looking at his same-aged friend expectantly to maybe back his up and gives him a positive comment. Woobin was Minhee’s number one fan and protector (aside from Jungmo himself, of course) so there was no shame in admitting he usually came to Woobin for Minhee advice. 

Except today was a betrayal day. Everyone versus bullying Jungmo.

“Woobin just said it’s okay because you are paying him to make the cake,” Serim says simply.   
  
“What?” Jungmo screams.

From the couch where Serim is still pumping balloons, Woobin who is sitting next to his boyfriend speaks up. “That’s true.” Confirming the allegations. 

“I seriously hate you guys. And when I don’t get a boyfriend today?” 

Taeyoung giggles on top of the chair while Seongmin who is holding on to the said chair looks to Jungmo’s direction and speaks up. “Don’t worry Mogu-hyung. Mini-hyung is gonna hate it but he’s going to say yes anyway because he loves you.”  
  
There’s a fuss of disagreements, waves of laughter and gaging noises with Woobin screaming “ew!” being the loudest one. 

“Seongmin, have I ever told you you’re my favorite?” Jungmo says. He settles with sitting on one of the dining chairs and reaches for a crispy chicken pop. Allen swats his hand away. 

“I don’t need that hyung. Just pay me my designer fee. This party isn’t decorating itself.” The younger says cheekily, the words again earns another round of laughter from all their friends. Jungmo buries his head on his hands in embarrassment and waits for Wonjin and Hyeongjun to arrive back with his beloved.

  
  


“I can’t believe you’d do this, all of this,” Minhee admits, he freely grins widely at his now boyfriend and plays with Jungmo’s fingers that were on top of the table. Jungmo smiles at him back and shakes his head and says “It’s nothing.” softly. They’re the only two people left at the dining table while their other friends were having a very questionably intense karaoke battle in Minhee’s living room. 

So far Jungmo’s team SeriWoo was on a winning streak. Minhee had his bets on team HamSong and Allen has money on team KimAhn and is seriously looking through the karaoke book for the best song. 

As expected, Minhee had hated the idea of Jungmo publicly (seven other people was public enough) asking him to be his boyfriend. The fact that Hyeongjun was shoving a professional video camera near his face as he tells Jungmo “Yes, I’d love to be your boyfriend.” was also a curse in itself. It was the curse of technology and everyone in his friend group wanted to immortalize the moment that the most painful story of mutual pining they ever knew has finally officially come to an end.  
  
Minhee has long since turned off his phone because of the number of people sending him congratulatory text messages. It’s mainly because Taeyoung apparently did a live stream with the title “THE MOMENT WE’VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR” which had around six hundred viewers at the end of the stream. Minhee really hopes they don’t make it to the university paper, seriously.  
  


“Oh? What would you think I’d do? Write you a letter to confess how much I love you?” Jungmo teases Minhee and the younger hits his shoulder rather hard. “Ow” Jungmo whines while nursing his shoulder. 

“That’s such a bad joke,” Minhee tells him. “I just started dating you and you’re already on thin ice.” 

“Baby.” Jungmo coos trying to say sorry for his bad joke. 

“Be quiet!” Minhee tells him but there’s an underlying smile on his face. Jungmo giggles. 

“But...I did you know.” 

Minhee looks at him weirdly and whispers. “You did what?”  
  
They’re trying to be as quiet as possible because even if the moment is theirs, they’re still a bit shy about outwardly flirting in public. Not that their friends who are too busy would care enough.

“I did write you a love letter. It’s five pages long. I even sprayed my cologne on it so you would think of me when you read it before sleeping.” Jungmo confesses, his cheeks turning a shade of red. Minhee thinks he’s so cute, like that, bashful of confessing the lovely things he does for his new boyfriend. 

“You’re crazy.” 

“Maybe.” Jungmo leans in closer to Minhee’s space. He hopes no one sees it when he leans closer and briefly, softly almost like it didn’t happen let his lips feel the soft surface of Minhee’s freckle dusted cheek. It’s a kiss, right? The first one he ever tried and Minhee didn’t push him away. 

He only moves back a little to whisper. “Yes. I’m very crazy about you.” 

Minhee looks away, focuses on their other friends but Jungmo notices his ears burning. He moves back to his original spot, trying to calm his heartbeat. Jungmo wants to do it again- kiss Minhee’s soft cheeks, maybe more but there’s still time. He thinks there is so much time now.

A few moments of silence later Minhee looks at him again. The younger’s hands find his on the table and he silently intertwines their fingers. Jungmo lets him. 

“Jungmo, you have shit handwriting though. Would I even be able to understand it?”  
  
“Minhee!” 

That night Minhee finds the letter in his room after everyone has gone home. It’s sealed in a pink envelope neatly placed at the top of his study table. There’s a lone blue rose that came with it.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Their clothing for the "confession" date is what they were wearing in the Dazed photoshoot. 
> 
> 2\. When falling in love, the roses in blue can bring hope for an unlikely or unrequited falling in love.
> 
> 3\. This fic is based on the song "And July" by Heize & Dean, I recommend watching the MV its so.... minimo
> 
> P.S.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to the Minimo Summon Cult who have been pestering me to write the "crush au" which I do not understand the actual fascination to but I guess this was me trying to do as much as I can in one fic. I do not understand how this became so long but if you managed to read all of this then thank you very much! 
> 
> Special thanks to Iya for giving me feedback on this and I'm sorry if I did not put a scene of Jungmo "finding" Minhee's letter. I feel like Minhee's feelings from 4 years ago would not be relevant to their current relationship since they both have grown out of that high school phase. IDK... what do you guys think?
> 
> Anyways! Please leave kudos / comment if you liked this or just have anything to say. My twt is @ seriminimo


End file.
